Automobile manufacturers rely on a number of in-cabin sensors and controls for receiving input from occupants of a vehicle and/or measuring aspects associated with the vehicle. In-cabin cameras may be used as sensors, for example, to gather information about items or occupants in the vehicle. In certain cases, the use of in-vehicle cameras can be used to simplify wiring harnesses, reduce bulk, increase reliability, and decrease manufacturing costs. But the in-vehicle cameras may be restricted in number and/or placement locations within the vehicle due to practical or cost constraints. By limiting the number or placement of cameras in the vehicle, the usable field of view may be limited to certain portions of the vehicle cabin.